memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Qo'noS
:"Only Qo'noS endures". ::- Klingon death chant ( ) ]] ]] of the First City in 2367]] Qo'noS (transliterated to Kronos in English) is a Class M planet, homeworld of the Klingons and capital of the Klingon Empire. Astronomical data Location *Beta Quadrant ** Klingon system Using the Vulcan star charts, Qo'noS was first visited by Humans in 2151. It is about four days away from Sol at warp 4.5. as being the farthest away from Earth any man had gone to that point.}} Name(s) *Qo'noS *The Homeworld and a few FASA role-playing games. It is also used (along with Klinzhai) in the 1989 edition of The Worlds of the Federation; in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, it is stated that Kling was in fact the original name for the planet but most people thought it was silly. Kling is now more commonly considered a major province on the planet Qo'noS. Klinzhai is another commonly-mentioned non-canon name; it was used mostly in the FASA RPG and various novels, as well as in the Star Trek: Starfleet Command video game series, until the release of .}} Further information Historical :Main article: Klingon history Qo'noS is the homeworld of the Klingons and the capital world of the Klingon Empire, and houses the Klingon High Council and other important institutions. In 2293, the nearby moon Praxis, a key energy-production facility for the Klingon Empire, exploded after an accident involving over-mining which sent out a subspace shock wave, causing severe damage to the planet's ozone layer. This event forced planning for the evacuation of the planet and led to the signing of the First Khitomer Accord with the Federation. ( ) Qo'noS first joined the Federation sometime in some fashion after 2327 and before 2365. ( ) .}} Geographical One region on Qo'nos is the Ketha lowlands, which are dominated by agricultural usage and are the birthplace of Chancellor Martok. ( ) , the surface of Qo'noS comprises a single supercontinent and a vast ocean. In addition, the planet has a severely tilted axis which causes wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere, and extremes of both warm and frigid weather.}} , Data gives the exact date of Kahless's death as 1547 years ago (from 2369), or 822 AD. However, from , we know that the Earth calendar year of 2373 coincides with the year of Kahless 999. Assuming that the Klingon calculation of time starts with Kahless's death, we may conclude that one Klingon year, thus one orbital period of Qo'noS, equals 567 Terran days. Qo'noS's orbit would be even longer if the calendar were calculated from Kahless's birth; however it is not certain how old Kahless was when he died.}} Topography *Caves of No'Mat *Hamar Mountains *Sea of Gatan *Kang's Summit *Kri'stak volcano *Lake of Lusor *Skral River Regions *Ketha Province **Ketha lowlands *Mekro'vak region Cities *First City (capital) *Qam-Chee *Quin'lat *Tong Vey Landmarks * Great Domes of Qo'noS Zoological *Glob fly *Goat *Grint hound *Grishnar cat *Jackal mastiff *Lingta *Monster dog *Octopus *Kolar beast *Pipius *Saber bear *Serpent worm *Sark *Targ Appendices Appearances * ** ** (holographic) ** * ** ** ** * ** ** Background It is not clear if the Qo'noS seen in is the same planet as that seen in the TNG and DS9 episodes, since the evacuation and a possible relocation of the Klingon capital world has never been seen or mentioned on screen, but merely planned at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Nevertheless, the two versions of the planet (ENT vs. TNG/DS9) appear quite different from each other. Some believe this is due to pollution in the planet's atmosphere. This possible relocation would also serve to explain the differences in distances between "Broken Bow" and episodes set at later dates. "Kronos", or alternately , was the name of a mythical who was imprisoned in a dark pit by his offspring, Zeus. Category:Planets Qo'noS cs:Qo'noS de:Qo'noS es:Qo'noS fr:Qo'noS ja:クロノス nl:Qo'noS ru:Кронос